School Life
by Konzen Douji Goku no Taiyou
Summary: this story is about the life of the saiyuki cast in school
1. School Life

Saiyuki in School

Author's note: Please wait until I finish this SAIYUKI IN SCHOOL story because this is only the beginning…there are more to go…

~Chapter I~    School Life

At the section of Zeal…

Sanzo, Hakkai, Gokuu, Gojyo, Kougaiji, Yaone, Lilin, and Dokugakuji are all at the same section with their adviser Kanzeon. 

Kanzoen is their math teacher, she teaches the class every morning. 

Every morning…

         Kanzeon is teaching Sanzo's class. Kanzeon was writing at the blackboard and also teaching her students but while talking. She did not know that no one's listening.

"Class, who can answer the first question on the blackboard?" Kanzeon asked.

But…

As she looks at them they are not listening to her, every student is doing something…  Sanzo is sleeping, Gokuu's eating his lunch, Gojyo is daydreaming, Dokugakuji's writing something, Kougaiji's reading a book of spells, Hakkai and Yaone are reading books but not the subject that Kanzeon is teaching.

Suddenly…

Someone raise her hand said, "I...I can answer that!" 

And it was Lilin.

"Alright Lilin can answer the first question, that is (3x+y) (2x+y)"

"Yes!! Well…let's see…um…LETTERS"

Kanzeon sweat drops and said, "I'm sorry Lilin but answer is wrong, you may sit down now, but where did you get that answer anyway?"

Kanzoen decided that they would have their quiz.

"Class you'll have a quiz today so keep all your notes and I'll give your papers now".

When the class heard it they all prepared themselves, Sanzo began to woke up from his sleep, Gokuu stop and arranged his lunch box, Kougaiji, Hakkai, Yaone stop reading and kept their books, Gojyo sop looking at the window, Dokugakuji kept his letters and Lilin, she's already ready for the test.

After Kanzeon distributed the test papers, she gave them all an hour to answer the entire question written in their papers.

All the class are having a hard time answering the test questions that Kanzeon gave.

30 minutes had passed…

Sanzo stood up from his seat and gave his paper to Kanzeon and went back to his seat and takes a nap again. His entire classmate can't believe him because he answer the test really fast, but compared to them they are all still at the middle part of the test. Kanzeon look at Sanzo's paper and saw that all his answers are correct, and said "I really can't believe him, he always got a perfect score, but he never listens to me, and I always saw him sleeping every time I teaches them math"

After 10 minutes…

Hakkai, Yaone, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, and all their classmates already had finished their test and they also gave it to Kanzeon.

It's already 15 minutes before the bell rang, but Kanzeon saw Gokuu and Lilin still answering the test, and asked them, "Gokuu, Lilin aren't you finished yet, all your classmates had already finished it" 

"Wait we're already at the last page" the two replied.

"Then I'll give you 10 more minutes to finished it" Kanzeon said.  

After 10 minutes…

"I'm done" Gokuu said.

"Me too…" Lilin said.

"So give me your papers now and you'll have now your break" Kanzeon replied.

After their class…

Kanzeon went to the faculty to check their papers…

When Kanzeon already finished in checking, most of the class had passed the test. Kanzeon went out to the faculty with their papers, while walking she saw Gokuu running around the corridor. 

Kanzeon asked him, "Gokuu can you give this to your classmates I'm already finished checking and I've recorded it already."

"Alright I'll give it right away" Gokuu replied.

Gokuu ran towards their room and distributed it all to his classmates.

After they had received it…

Sanzo got a perfect score of 50 over 50 and also Hakkai, Yaone, Kougaiji, Gojyo and Dokugakuji, but Gokuu and Lilin got the same score of 49 over 50.

After their break their next teacher came…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter will be…

Chapter II: Sanzo's house 


	2. Sanzo's House

School Life 2

Author's note: have you read my school life…well this is the continuation…I'll try my best to finish this story because this is only up to school life 5…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Chapter II~   Sanzo's house

Before their next class…

"Sanzo I'm full…" goku said with his eyes looking at Sanzo's bun

"But I think not" Sanzo look curios 

"Ne... Sanzo can you just give it to me" Goku tried to convince Sanzo

"This is my last one, why should I give it to you" 

"Sanzo, PLEASE!!…"

"No, you just said that you're full" Sanzo said trying to lift his right hand with the bun away from goku so he can't reach it.

"I'm getting hungry again…" Goku tried to explain, while holding Sanzo's arm trying to get the bun.

"Let go of me and my bun" 

"Sanzoooo!!!"

Suddenly their teacher came in…

Their next teacher will be Homura's English subject. Homura gave them a group report that will be presented on their next meeting on Monday. Homura let them choose their members and their topic. He also let them think about it before the end of their subject.  So Homura let them discussion and talk about their topic until the end of their class.

While they are grouping…

"Sanzo!!…"

"Shut up! I don't want you to join us you'll just mess things up…"

 "Sannzooo!!!…"

"Alright, Alright just SHUT UP!"

"Yes!" 

After Homura's class (dismissal)…

"Sanzo! Let us do our report tomorrow Saturday at 12 noon"

"Where are we going to do it?"  

"If it is also ok to you, we will do it at your house?"

"What!! Why is that?!?!"

"I'm sorry but I had told Goku and Gojyo about it"

"Alright then what time are you guys going to stay there?"

"As soon as we finished…?"

"OK, is that the only thing you'll say?"

"Oh…sorry I think you're in a hurry, but it only about the report so bye now!"

"I'm going home now…"

So Hakkai left Sanzo and went home… 

That Saturday morning…

Hakkai woke up early and prepared himself and picks Goku and Gojyo at their house 

At Goku's house…

(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) goku heard that someone's at the door

"Who's there?"

"Goku! It's me Hakkai, open the door"

"Ohh…Hakkai!"

"Goku, let's go now and we also need to pick Gojyo too…"

"Alright, wait just a minute"

After 30 minutes…

"Hakkai, let's go!"

"Goku? What took him so long?" Hakkai murmured

They arrived at Gojyo's house…

"Gojyo…Ne…Gojyo!!" Goku shouted

"What is it, oh? It you Hakkai and the saru" Gojyo replied while in his room's window

"Who's the saru you kappa!!"

"That's enough, Gojyo we'll go at Sanzo's house we had already talked about this yesterday"

"Oh! Right, I forgot, wait there I'll just get my things arranged before I leave"

After an hour…

"Hakkai I'm ready, I'm sorry it took me so long, Let's go!" 

"What did you do? It makes me feel hungry" Goku interrupted 

"It's none of your business if you're hungry" Gojyo said sharply 

"I don't even know when you cared for me you KAPPA!"

"Why you do you want a fight?"

"If you said so!"

"Let's do it outside then"

"Sure! I know you can't beat me"

"Why is that I can't beat a saru?"

"Because you're a Kappa" Goku shouted 

"You saru you really make me angry this time"

"That's not enough Sanzo will be more angry if we get there late, I know that you don't want Sanzo get angry"

"Oh! You're right Hakkai I don't want to see that scary look again" goku worried 

"If you don't want to see it then let's go it's already 11:30 and we only have 30 minutes to arrived at Sanzo' s house" Hakkai announced 

As they arrive at Sanzo's house…

Hakkai rang the doorbell and said

"Sanzo! Where here"

But no one answered, Gojyo thought that Sanzo's out so he said to Hakkai

"I think he is not here"

"No…I told him about this, I'm sure he is here"

Suddenly the door opened…

"It's only you guys…Hakkai I thought that you all will be here at 12:00?"

"Right! Why?"

"Look at your watch"

"It's 12 already and we are…"

"Yes! You are LATE!"

"But, but Sanzo its 12 why are we late?"

"Look carefully in your watch it is already 12:01" Sanzo assured it

"But it is only a minute right?" goku asked

"I don't care! You are still late and that's final" Sanzo exclaimed 

"We're sorry"

"Hmmm…"

"Umm…Sanzo can we do the report now?"

"Go upstairs at my room do it there" Sanzo said 

"Ok then Goku, Gojyo let's go"

As they all went inside…

"Wooow!!" Goku was amazed

"I didn't know Sanzo had so many cool stuff" Gojyo praised 

"Hey! Don't touch any of my things" Sanzo warned them

As Hakkai went upstairs, followed by Sanzo…

"Gojyo look! look! Isn't this neat?"

"You're right!"

When Sanzo saw them touching his stuff…

"Hey! You two what are you doing, don't touch that!" Sanzo said as he throw the 2 pair of slippers at Gojyo & Goku and hit them right into their face.

"Ouch!" Goku said while touching his face with care 

"What's that for?" Gojyo asked

"Go up now before I get angry at you two"

So Goku & Gojyo do what Sanzo told them and went up as fast as they could, when they saw Sanzo's get angry and his veins come out and burst like a volcano.

As they enter at Sanzo…

"Wooow!! More neat stuff" Goku said with amazement

"Don't you DARE touch my things" Sanzo suddenly shout to Goku & Gojyo 

"Alright we won't touch any"

"Ne…Sanzo I'm hungry, do you have something to eat?"

"I'll get some"

"Yehey!"

As Sanzo went down, Hakkai started working on their report, but Gojyo is still sleepy so he decided to take a nap and as he close his eyes he went fast asleep in Sanzo's bed, and while Goku's looking at Sanzo's stuff he saw a silver gun and play it. When Sanzo entered the room with the food, he saw Goku touching his gun. He got angry and hit Goku with his fan, as the room went (BAAAGGGHH!!) as if some atomic bomb crushed inside the room.

Then Sanzo scold him and said

"Stupid monkey, I told you not to touch any of my things"

As Sanzo saying this to Goku, Gojyo heard it and woke up and asked them

"What happened?"

Sanzo saw Gojyo in his bed, and then he got really angry and scolds him also, Hakkai was very quiet there and sweat dropped and said

"Yare-Yare, I wish at least they'll help me instead" then he continues again.

That afternoon Hakkai finished it and gave them what they will do, Sanzo will introduce it, Goku & Gojyo will report the topics and Hakkai will summarized the reporting. And after the thing has been already arranged they all went home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter will be…

Chapter III: Group Report

This is to be continued by school life 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note: hope you'll like it because you're waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry because it will end at Chapter 5


End file.
